


Gaisma

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Vai nogalinot ienaidnieku, tu nenogalini arī daļu no sevis? Vai labais un ļaunais ir divas pretējas lietas, vai arī tikai viena veseluma divas puses, kuras šķir tikai viens sirdspuksts?





	Gaisma

**Author's Note:**

> Autors Yellow Darkness http://forums.fictionalley.org/park/member.php?action=getinfo&userid=72952
> 
> Oriģināls http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/yellow_darkness/light01a.html

Viņš bija gaismas un gaišuma vīzija. Bālie mati mirdzēja saules staros, izpletušies ap galvu kā sniegbalts nimbs. Acīs, gaiši pelēcīgās kā pavasara lāstekas, atspoguļojās reizē bailes un apņēmība, un zēns turēja galvu izslietu izaicinājumā kā īsts princis. Bālā, anēmiskā āda šķietami mirdzēja no iekšienes, liekot viņam izskatīties vēl nereālākam, tik tuvu rēgam, cik vien dzīvs cilvēks var piekļūt. Pilnībā šo ņirgāšanos par gaismu noslēdza baltais apmetnis, jo šis zēns bija tik tālu no eņģeļiem, cik tālu vien cilvēkam iespējams.

Viņa pretinieks bija daudz mazāk elegants, un daudz dzīvīgāks. Īsāks augumā, taču muskuļaināks, viņš šķita enerģijas pārpilns. Svaigi pļautas zāles krāsas acis zibēja taisnīgās dusmās un naidā, un viss ķermenis izstaroja vāji apspiestu dzīvniecisko magnētismu. Ogļu melnos matus no rīta lijušais lietus bija pieplacinājis pie galvas, un pāri sejai stiepās dubļu švīkas. Tas, kā viņš turēja rokas, izteica vāju minējumu par to, ka to īpašnieks ir noguris, taču tas bija tikai minējums, un zēns joprojām bija apņēmības pilns, gandrīz vai šņācošs uz savu pretinieku kā kaujas suns.

Drako Malfojs – jo tas patiesi bija viņš – neteica neko. Zēns stāvēja tur, un viņa vienmēr apšaubītā drosme nebija viņu pametusi šeit – cīņā ar pretinieku, kam bija vairāk spēka nekā viņam jebkad būtu bijis, cīņā ar pretinieku, kas bija daudz pieredzējušāks, par spīti tam ka jaunāks. Drako stāvēja klusējot, labi apzinoties, ka, lai kādus vārdus viņš arī neizteiktu, tie visticamāk būs viņa pēdējie vārdi. Kaut kā negribējās, lai, tev mūžībā aizejot, tev pierakstītu kaut ko galīgi triviālu. Un tā viņš tur stāvēja, labi apzinoties, ka viss jau ir zaudēts, jo šobrīd viņam no visas dzīves bija palikusi pāri tikai ideja, un viss, kas bija atlicies, bija aizsargāt šo ideju ar savu dzīvību.

Viņa pretinieks, Harijs Poters, gan neredzēja nekādu iemeslu ciest klusu. Viņš nejuta to, ko juta Drako, un pat nenojauta, ka noniecinās otra nāvi ar saviem vārdiem. Dusmas bija padarījušas Hariju vēl neiecietīgāku kā parasti, dzenot viņu neatlaidīgi uz priekšu, pat mocīt, pat nogalināt. Tik daudzus gadus ilgusī motivācija nu bija pazudusi, un viss kas bija atlicies, bija seja no pagātnes un doma, kuru viņš tā pūlējās aizmirst. Noskaldot katru vārdu kā izaicinājumu, Harijs iesaucās:

„Viss ir beidzies, Drako, tu taču to apzinies?”

Drako tikai papurināja galvu. Nebija vēlēšanās runāt. Ienaidnieks vēlējās viņu nogalināt, un pašam Drako nebija ne mazākā iemesla, kāpēc gan lai šī nāve tiktu atlikta. Viss patiesi bija zaudēts. Zēns bija redzējis, kā pretinieks nogalina visu, iznīcina visu, kas viņam bija bijis svarīgs un nozīmīgs. Vairs nebija palicis pāri nekas. Viņa Pavēlnieka spēks tagad piederēja Harijam, un zēns apzinājās, ka viņš nevar sacensties – un, patiesībā, nekad arī nebija varējis sacensties ar kaut niecīgāko cerību uzvarēt. Taču tāpat viņš apzinājās, ka nekad nepadosies, un tas atstāja tikai vienu izvēli. Viņam bija jāmirst.

„Tu neko neiespēsi,” Harijs turpināja, jūtami saniknots par sava nokausētā pretinieka spītīgo vēlmi turpināt cīņu. „Viss ir galā. Kāpēc tu nevari padoties?”

Tieši šī pašpārliecinātība arī lika Drako pārtraukt klusēšanu. Klausīties, kā tavu rīcību noniecina un pavērš par vienkāršu spītību – tas bija pāri viņa spēkiem. Vārdi izlauzās, pirms Drako tos vēl bija apdomājis.

„Un ja nu mēs būtu mainītās lomās, ko tad tu teiktu? Ja viss, ko tu pazini, būtu iznīcināts, un nekā šajā pasaulē vairs nebūtu tev palicies, un kāds stāvētu tavā priekšā, piedāvājot tev dzīvību, ja vien tu nodotu savus principus, ko tad tu darītu? Ja es teiktu, ka tev taptu piedots, ja vien tu mestos ceļos Mana Kunga priekšā un viņu pielūgtu, ko tad tu atbildētu?”

Tikai uz mirkli, bet zaļās liesmas skatienā noplaka, kā saprotot. „Es sacītu – nē,” Harijs atbildēja. Viņš apklusa, un pēc mirkļa vēl enerģiskāk turpināja, „Bet tas nav viens un tas pats!”

„Vai tad?” Drako klusi izdvesa, un šajos vārdos arī pazuda šaubu sēklas. „Tev ir mana atbilde,” viņš turpināja. Zizlis pacēlās, un tai pat mirklī no tā izlauzās zibens šautra, nekontrolēta, nevadīta. Tā pat nebija burvestība, tā bija tīra enerģija, pēdējais, kas viņam vēl bija atlicies cīņai ar pretinieku, kuru nekad nebija bijis cerību uzvarēt.

Harijs izvairījās no šautras un tad atkal izslējās, ar seju pret ienaidnieku. Šobrīd viņa sejā bija apmierinājums. Šobrīd – cīnoties ar pretinieku, kas atteicās bēgt, kas bija pārāk ietiepīgi uzticīgs saviem nepareizajiem ideāliem, lai piekāptos, kas bija gatavs mirt par savu pārliecību – šeit viņš bija savā pierastajā elementā. Viņš izaicinājumā pacēla pats savējo zizli. Nebija nekādas vajadzības pēc izrunātām burvestībām, gaisma kas izšāvās no zižļa bija tīra viņa vēlmes materializācija.

Drako tā arī neuzzināja, kas tā bija par burvestību, kas viņu sagrāba un notrieca pie zemes. Viņam aizsitās elpa, un krūtis veltīgi pūlējās ievilkt sevī gaisu. Viņa ķermenis mira, tam bija atņemta un aizturēta elpa. Gaisma sāka izbalēt, un asinis lēnāk riņķot. Pēdējais, ko viņa mirstošais, izbiedētais prāts piefiksēja, bija doma, ka tai noteikti bija jābūt tumšai burvestībai. Nez kāpēc, tas viņu nepārsteidza.

Slepkava kādu brīdi vēroja zemē sabrukušo ķermeni, it kā baidītos, vai tas patiesi ir miris. Tikai, kad bija pagājušas jau vairākas minūtes, un tas nepakustējās, viņš beidzot aptvēra, ka viņa senais ienaidnieks ir pagalam. Septiņi naida gadi bija noveduši pie šī fināla – pie viena neizrunāta lāsta un sabrukuša bāla ķermeņa asiņu un dubļu pārklātā kaujaslaukā. Tas bija tik dīvaini, Harijs nodomāja, ka viņu tā iespaidoja Drako nāve, kamēr Voldemorta gals bija atstājis vienaldzīgu. Tomēr, Tumsas Pavēlnieks bija bijis briesmonis. Drako, viņa leitenants, bija tikai cilvēks, un pazīstamā seja lēnām dziestošajā ķermenī nebija skats, uz ko varēja raudzīties un palikt neiespaidots.

Cilvēki steidzās viņam garām, taču Harijs tos neievēroja. Viņa skatiens bija koncentrējies tikai uz šo gaismas plankumu tumsas centrā, uz zēnu, kas, iespējams, būtu varējis būt tāds pats kā viņš, ja vien viņi toreiz būtu viens otru papūlējušies saprast. Vienmēr Harijs bija iedomājies viņus esam tik atšķirīgus, taču tagad piepeši atskārta, ka tā bija bijusi ilūzija. Gaisma no Drako gaišā tērpa mirdzēja kā izaicinājums, dubļu tumsa māja pievienoties, un Harijs atslīga zemē, galīgi nomocīts un bez spēka.


End file.
